


An unforgivable act.

by palishere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Edging, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rope Bondage, Sigils, Soulless Sam, Wincest - Freeform, just wanted to see if I could write Wincest, m/m - Freeform, stolen Soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere
Summary: Sams soul has been stolen and the boys have found a spell that just might work. Sam thinks he might have the answer to one of the ingredients but he knows Dean would never agree to it so he takes matters into his own hands.***I have not edited this piece.Please leave a comment with your opinion.My favourite questions to ask is:Do you think I took the boys out of character at any point?What would you have done differently?





	

"Sammy?...Sam? What in Hell are you doing?" 

Sam knew his brother well, he watched Dean test the restraints -like he knew he would. Sam couldn't be too careful. He needed this plan to work. Sam had kept up with his reading since his Soul had been stolen, he put an unmoving sigil around the chair that Dean was tied to- To hopefully keep everything inside the sigil from leaving or escaping. 

The Soulless Winchester placed his hands on the captive, leaning over him Sam knelt down to face Dean- Properly.

"Dean, take this.." Sam offered his brother a clean rag which Dean denied.

"Sam? What the hell!? What is this?"

"Dean... In order for the spell to work we need a sample of an unforgivable act..." Dean recalled the ingredient list, they'd collected most of the other items and Cass was out hunting a few other list items.

Ingredient list:  
-Energy of a burst star.  
\- A feather from the highest flock  
\- The grace of an angel.  
-A Sample of an unforgivable act.  
\- The Tail from a fairy tale.

"Sam I swear to God if you don't untie me right now-"

"Don't you get it Dean... The unspeakable act. It's us."

"I don't know what you THINK you're talking about Sam, But you have pissed me off just about enough. Cut me loose. Now."

"I knew you'd never agree to it... That's what makes it unforgivable..."

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Us. Dean..." Sam gestured between the two of them, furrowing his brows in confusion- Why couldn't Dean understand? It was all so simple. 

"What? We're unforgivable? and you needed to tie me to a chair to tell me that?"

Sam smiled into an almost laugh at his clueless brother. He put his hand on Deans knee getting his older brothers attention very quickly and Dean swallowed thickly as Sam rubbed his knee. 

"No... Dean. As in.. Us..."

Dean immediately felt repulsed, vomitting into his mouth and swallowing it back down.

"Okay.. That's enough... You've been hitting too much erotica... undo the ropes now..." Dean couldn't tell if it were nerves or anger making his heart beat out of his chest. What he did know was this was easily the scariest moment in all of his thirty plus years.

Sam dropped his head and sighed, Why couldn't Dean understand that he was doing this to help? But Sam had made his mind up long before handing Dean the roofied beer. They needed a sample of an unspeakable act and Sam was going to get it. Sam knew Deans emotions would get in the way even if Dean wanted a cure- he would never agree to incestious behaviour. 

"I hope you're going to get a knife to cut me loose... Do you have any idea how insane this is!?" Sam had walked behind Dean and ignored his comment, Dean didn't have to understand. It wasn't his soul they were gambling.

Sam stood behind the chair and roughly placed his hands on Deans shoulders "Okay.." Sam said and Dean could almost see his puppy dog eyes.

"Okay.. untie me..."

"I can't do that Dean... I'll never get my soul back..." Dean felt the vomit creeping back up his throat. He was just able to keep it at bay. The older Winchester was almost ready to lose his head.

"Sam!" Dean said firmly "This is not-UGH-NN-" Sam had stuffed a rag into Deans mouth and tied a teatowel around Deans head to prevent Dean from being too vocal. Dean was at his peak, his head pulsing with pain and panic and now. Now he couldn't communicate with Sam and get it through his thick skull that there was another way. Other options. There was always another way.

Sam tied the teatowel and double checked it wouldn't fall out while Dean thrashed mildly and pulled angrily at the ropes that held him tight to the unmoving chair. Sam held up a black fabric over Deans face and Dean tried to stop his heart from overworking as Sam blindfolded him. 

"This'll... make it somewhat easier for you... I'll stop talking soon and you can pretend I'm just some girl... Would you like me to load some porn for you to listen to?" 

Porn? Not "erotica" really? Sam and Dean had argued numerous times over the propper wording. Dean didn't move and eventually Sam gave a flat 'Okay' in response. Dean heard some rummaging behind him and then. Then it began.

He felt his brothers hands on his shoulders again. Massaging them. It was heaven- Or it would be- But it wasn't. It was wrong. Dean could feel his muscles relaxing under his brothers weighted hands and he needed to push the image of Sam to the front of his head. Because his baby brother was after a certain reaction and Dean couldn't let that happen. And he wouldn't. Ever.

Soon the hands stopped moving and Dean tried to poorly convince himself that maybe Souless Sam had given up. But Sam still had a hand on Deans shoulder, his other hand merely dropped to rub across Deans front. And it wasn't until Dean felt hot air breathe across the side of his neck and the wetness of his brother tongue that the tears began to fall. 

If he could just slip his hand through the ropes, he could hopefully get the upper hand on his souless brother and put him back in his place. Sam stood up straight once more and shamelessly held his body to the chair, pushing his body against Deans bound hands. Dean tried to pull away, moreso out of habbit than anything else. 

Wait. Wait a fucking second! Dean started to pull more now than ever when he realised that wasn't a gun in Sams front pocket. His profanities for Sam to get the fuck off of him were lost and sounded more like gunts that would only aide Sam in his quest.

Sam leant over his brother and rested a hand on the front of Deans hip, applying pressure purposely to gain a reaction from the older man.

Dean tried to swallow but his mouth was too dry. No!...Don't you fucking dare- Dean s houted out in his minds as only angry growls were heard from his gagged mouth. Sam gripped roughly at Deans jeans and pushed his hips into Deans unwilling hands. 

Even if Dean could pull away Sams other hand was wrapped around his chest holding their bodies together. Sam let out a low sigh which nearly went unnoticed. Sams groping hand slowly massaged its way to Deans belt buckle. Sam ignored Dean who started to buck and twist his body- He'd expected it. As Sam pulled the belt away Dean let out a cry which Sam could only assume was 'Fuck you' or something similar. 

"It's alright..." Sam whispered to Dean from behind "It'll all be over soon..." With that said Sam decided to step it up and place a warm hand at his brothers soft, inviting penis. "I already know all your weak spots..." Sam ran a tongue from Deans shoulder to his ear as his hand trailled at the soft entity that was Deans manhood. 

Dean went through many stages including; I don't want this! where he would pull, twist, buck,cry and scream for Sam to stop. But Dean didn't dare to pray. Not to God. Not to Cass. Not to any being. 

He also went through a Why!? stage; which was anything from "Why is this happening?" to "Why does it feel so- No... Don't you dare fucking say it..." Sam had been toying with his piece through his jeans for a solid five or six minutes now and there was no sign of Dean giving in. No sign that his penis was ready to rise. So Sam slipped his hand inside Deans jeans. The tightness keeping his hand close to Deans manhood as his other hand slipped inside Deans shirt to run his long fingers over one of Deans nipples. 

And finally, Sam withdrew his touch and Dean tried to swallow in his dry mouth as relief washed over him. Tell me this is over... Dean started to fantasize of all the ways he was going to harm his little brother once he got out of these damn ropes.

"Et E Oo!" He's not even going to understand me... Small parts of Dean panicked.

"Maybe this'll work..." Sam smiled. It's not as if he had really planned this, playing strange sex games with a man was never really on his bucket list- let alone- that man being his big brother.

Dean felt warmth above his head as head phones slipped into place over his ears. Moments later Dean could hear corny music from a bad porno that Sam had clearly found in his search history.

"Nn.. Aam.. Sttp..." Stop this Sam, please... This can't be happening... Dean had his eyes squeezed shut and the familiar vomit sensation wasn't far down his throat. Even if his life depended on an erection right now it was damn near impossible with the thought of his brother stalking around him. His only hope was that Sam wouldn't see him tying to slip the ropes over his fingers. 

The credits had run through and now a faint female could be heard moaning. The moaning got louder and louder as someone slowly raised the volume on the laptop. Dean slowly shook his head he didn't know what in Hell his heart was doing, one second it felt like it was sinking to his stomach the next is was trying to come up with the vomit. He knew one thing and that was his heart was picking up pace with the new background music. 

Damnit... 

It was the last thing Dean Winchester needed. It was the only thing he didn't want. And Sam knew. Dean was unaware that his baby brother stood in front of him. All Dean knew was now Sams hand was back at his knee. 

"Oh.. Oh, my God..." The young woman squeeled teasingly. "Mmmm... You like that? Huh? Yeah?" A different feminine voice responded. 

Deans face was screwed and twitching as the familiar feelings quickly swept over him and Sams hand brushed over his manhood again. You're fucking sick.. Dean thought angrily as he heard the two women moaning together and Dean was forced to listen- Damnit! 

Dean started to feel something stir between his legs. Damnit!!.. No! No-no-no! Dean pulled his knees together in his only attempt to push Sam away. It didn't matter. Sam had already won, he knew the headphones had worked and his brother was erect but now he needed rope to hold Deans legs apart.

Sam collected some rope from a nearby duffle bag which also gave Dean a chance to calm down and stop thrashing about. He looped the ropes around one of Deans knees and tied the other end to the back of the chair forcing one leg to stretch open. And then the other. Dean protested the whole time or he was moaning with the adult entertainers, Sam wasn't 100%. He spoke softly to his older brother and stroked his knee once more.

"It's alright, Dean... It's alright... This'll all be over real soon..." 

Dean had never felt more vulnerable in his life, tied to a chair, knees spread almost to the max, blindfolded and gagged and now his cock felt rock solid as the the women screamed and begged for more friction, their moans and cries rang out in Deans ears. Sam had not faught fairly. The tears kept rolling with some already drying up over Deans cheeks. 

What?... What's he doing?

The moaning women had faded away and Dean could hear himself breathe, but Dean could still feel Sammy's hand on his leg, teasing and taunting him. He furrowed his browns.

"It's alright Dean..." Sams voice said faintly, it was hard to hear too much with the noise cancelling headphones stuck over his ears. And quietly a new video must have started up. Dean tried to pull up with one leg in a show of disobedience. 

The video was different, it had jumped straight to the fun stuff the woman was clearly being fucked, her moans came in short spurts- And well, Dean could just tell. Sam had unzipped Deans jeans and was squeezing at his piece, rubbing over his breifs teasing his cock. And it did. It drove Dean mad to the core. The vocals had faded down and a new scene came on and Dean started to realise what the new game was going to be...

'Hey darlin'... " A texan accent - And Dean could see her, Flanelette shirt, long blonde hair- In a plaitt tied with a light blue ribbon, bright blue eyes, short shorts. Denim. And Dean cock pulsed for her. "You got a present for me? ..." She giggled. And Sam continued to squeeze at Deans piece. "Do y'know what I'm gonna do to you?" Sam pulled down on Deans jeans giving him room to push his hand in under Deans balls and rubbed a finger along Deans taint, teasing him to that fine line that was also known as breaking point. 

Just as Deans mind started to think that he couldn't take anymore of the horrendeous torture, Sam put his mouth over Deans briefs and blew hot air straight to the aching muscle. Right on que, the woman in the audio muffled a low moan. Dean swore for a second she was there. But she wasn't.

Holy shit! Dean furrowed his brows again and moaned out a low 'No..' His hands immediately stopped working the ropes and Deans mind couldn't focus for that split second. The older Winchester's lip started to shake and his chest was taking in more air than he needed. Deans body was sold but his mind needed a little more convincing.

"MMmm... You like that?" Deans head instictively looked down and although all he could see was a black blindfold his mind filled in the missing colours of her bright eyes staring up at him through long eyelashes. He swallowed thickly. Dean felt her hands pulling his breifs down to let his swollen cock bounce free. She gasped at the sight of it and Deans chest inhaled and exhaled rapidly, he knows what happens next-

It's not- Get the ropes off!... C'mon hands... I need the ropes off... 

Warmth. Deans head rolled back as he moans at the wetness and the overwhelming warmth of her welcoming mouth. And the audio- The audio is just slurpring sounds and female moans of enjoyment "Oh... Yeah...Mmm... That's it... You like that baby?...." 

Sammy understands the awkwardness of what he's doing. But they need the sample. Without it Sam has next to no chance to get his soul back and that means they're at square one. Again. His hand is in an open fist as he pumps Deans cock. He watches the laptop and waits for the woman on the screen to take the cock back in her mouth so it will all add up in Deans fantasy. Sam ignores his brothers moans, with Dean wearing the headphones he just has no idea how loud he's being. 

His face is expressionless as he watches his brother pull at the ropes. Dean seems to have no idea how much his body is craving release, his hips randomly try to push up and Sams glad in some way that Dean is at least enjoying himself. But not for much longer. Sam knows what he's about to do is wrong. He can feel it's wrong, part of his brain tells him this isn't something he would have considered before his soul was stolen. 

And it is. It is wrong. 

"I know you can't hear me Dean..." Sam smiles slightly at the thought that Dean is too busy enjoying himself. "...I guess. I just wanted to say that, I know this is wrong and I'm sorry- Well...." Sam guesses in some way he is sorry, but, it's the only way. "...I know it's wrong. But. The spell says Unforgivable act... I know you're gonna hate me..." Dean moans almost in response. But Sam knows his brother can't hear him. Sam sees the girl lean forward and he follows. Dean spasms and moans again. He's close, so close. 

The audio fades away again and Dean can feel the sweat, his heart pounding, his chest heaving for air, the dryness of his mouth and the pain pulsing of his enlarged cock. Sam pumps his cock to drive Dean on the verge of climax and slows down. Again. Rapid strokes and Dean calls out in a long moan and Sam lets go. 

Don't you dare...Don't you dare beg him! By G- ... Don't ...He's your- Ah! Fuck- Sam.. It's Sam...

"Dean.."

Don't.. Don't talk to me... Dean shakes his head. For a small moment Deans cock gets no attention and he almost whines for something. Anything. 

"... I just-.." His words are quiet and empty. They are just words and as far as Dean can tell they mean nothing.

Don't you dare fucking say you're sorry... And Dean can feel Sams head resting on his chest. Sams hand wander to the back of Deans head and he discards the headphones. Sam pulls Deans shirt up, holding it tightly so he can suck on a nipple and brings Dean just before climax for the third or forth time, Dean can't tell anymore. Just as Dean is about to blow his load Sam lets him go again. 

Anger and frustration get the better of him and Dean tries to scream at his brother to get it over with.

"Shh... This is how it has to be"

"FK.. FK Oo!" Dean swears his heart is going to give out before he spills his load. He doesn't know if thats a comfort or not. 

Jesus. It's so bright and Deans eyes take a moment to adjust to the poorly lit room. His gaze is met with Sams chest as his brother lowers back to his nipple. Dean responds his head resting back.

"That's a lotta pre-cum..." Sam says between wrapping his tongue around Deans nipple. Dean tries to swallow but theres nothing to swallow and now he feels his brothers tongue sliding down to his naval. Both of Sams hands are on Deans hips as his tongue cleans over Deans ripped body.

"Dean... I'm gonna take you in my mouth again..."

No...Stop... Dean shakes his weak head, he hasn't even cum and he feels spent. 

"I want you to watch me.."

What the fuc- No... His wrists are a dark shade of red. Dean shut his eyes.  
You can't fucking make me watch you...

"Dean..." Sam flicked his tongue over Deans cockhead and Dean's hips shot up at the sudden touch. "..If you don't watch.. I'll keep you on edge.. until you do..."

Dean choked up vomit. His little brother started up a fastening speed over his cock again. His eyes rolled back.

C'mon... 

And Sam let go.

"FFFAA..." 

"Dean... I need you to look at me... Otherwise this is all for nothing..." 

"Nnn..." beads of sweat mixed and dried in with fresh tears. 

"Dean.. You're body wants this... It's okay..." Sam decided to show his brother how much he wanted it, he softly stroked Deans shaft, being careful to avoid the head. With a widened mouth he put the head inside but didn't wrap his lips around the begging piece, he let the cock head be engulfed in a hot wet mouth with no sensational touch. in conjuction with the soft strokes Dean quickly came back to the edge. But it wasn't enough, he was two steps from the edge and he needed Sam to push him over. 

Unintentionally, drool fell from Sams mouth over Deans throbbing piece. Sams stare was directly on Dean, he had to look down at him eventually. Sam let go of the piece again and ran his hand up to Deans nipple again. He pinched the pink flesh and rolled the nub between his fingers. 

Oh...fucking Hell... I- I can't do this-s-... Sammy... No more... 

Deans head finally dropped, his eyes still closed. Sam pushed his tongue to Deans cock head and watched his brothers eyes fly open. Sam closed his mouth, a reward for his older brother for being obedient. Neither boys gaze left the other and Sam knew it was finally time to put Dean out of his misery. But just before he did he needed to ask the question. So he removed the gag. His hand now a blur over Deans pleading cock as it begged over and over for release.

"Sam..." Dean huffed "Sam.. No more... Please..."

"We're almost there baby... Is this good? Does this feel good Dean?" Sam picked up speed and grip over the girth of Dean, his other hand still pulling his nipple and Dean was close. So close. 

Sam got his Sample container ready, he'd really thought this through, the container was unusal, like a longer version of a test tube, he popped the tube to the tip of Deans cock.

"Does this feel good Dean?" Sams voice was more urgent. Dean spilled his load into the tube and Sam didn't stop pumping until Dean was all but screaming for Sam to stop. the pain overwhelming him and all of a sudden Dean didn't care who he begged and prayed to. 

When Sam finally stopped his brother was completely broken. not two parts of him were together. Sam packed up his sample and prepared to burn the remaining evidence of the torture that had occured. 

"Sam..." Deans broken voice cracked "...Un- Untie Me.."

"I- ... Dean... I can't... Not yet..." 

"Sam, I swear to God... If you don't untie me..." Sam sprinkled water over the tiny fire and came to Deans side, kneeling in front of Dean to look his brother in the eye. ".. When I get out .. I'll kill you... I'll strangle you with my bare hands ... And after I've done that I'll sell my soul to Crowley in exchange to torture your soul for the rest of eternity..."

Sam could only smile at his brothers words. It had worked. Sam had found and completed an unforgivable act.

"Dean... I'm going to untie you. I am. But first I-" Sam reminded himself to deliver the news gently. Dean was already in a sensitive place. "Dean... I'm going to wipe your memory.. Just so you don't remember this..."

Dean was barely breathing and now he had to take this in. He needed to take it in a little quicker, Sam stood up to collect the ingredients.

"Nn- What?"

"I... Did some research and I found a spell... It's not complicate-"

"Shut up! I don't care!"

"Okay... You're angry..." Sam started to combine the ingredients which ironically required a sample from Dean, a sample Sam had already collected. 

"You... You better hope this fucking works... Because if it doesn't..."

"You'll kill me... I'll be sure to approach you carefully when you wake up"

"When I? What?"

"Sorry. The spell will knock you out... So I was going to just- It doesn't matter..."

Sam did the spell and eventually Dean did pass out. He laid his brothers body on his hotel bed. But before Sam rolled his brother onto his stomach he put his right hand down the front of Deans pants. At least, if Dean did remember he might think it were all just some horrible dream and Sam could cover his tracks from there. But Sam knew Dean wouldn't remember. The spell was powerful, top grade witchcraft. Sam knew because Dean never remembered. Sam would present the semen as sap from an unforgivable soul that Sam had researched and next time Castiel was away Sam would slip a little something into Deans beer and tie him to a chair in the middle of his favourite Sigil, then Dean would wake up; confused and still a little drunk.


End file.
